Family?
by Chunt69
Summary: Totally AU Will carry one even if you don't like it. i enjoy writing it! Please R&R Tho! :
1. Intro

Ok this is my try at a new story, you know how I like the family orientated stories, and well this one is going to go down the same route. Set in a totally different a/u no Fox River no murder etc. You may see Fox River character popping up from time to time so look out for your fave!

Character Profiles:

Lincoln Burrows – Same volatile person, was married and has three kids but his wife Nicola died 8 years ago. Can he be a good single parent?

Nick Burrows – Lincoln's son age 18, really smart and clever but he's heading down the wrong path. Can his uncle Mike sort him out?

Leanne Burrows – Lincolns only daughter age 16, clever, beautiful, witty, charming and a bit of a tease. Will she get herself into trouble?

Nathan Burrows - Lincolns youngest son age 10, loves to play football and skate boarding. Will he notice the cracks beginning to appear?

Michael Schofield – Same caring person, is protective yet critical of his brother. Sympathizes with his nephews and niece over their dad's volatile nature. Is he interfering too much?

Sara Schofield – Michaels 'doctor' wife, she is worried that she doesn't spend enough time at home with her family. Will she give up work?

Jamie & Josh Schofield – Sara and Michael's twins age 6. They just love to play. Will their mum ever stop giving them time-outs?

On with the story!


	2. Chapter 1

I could hear my dad and brother shouting at each other. It was a normal Friday night.

I went downstairs to see what it was about this time.

'I warned you last time this happened.' My dad shouted

Nick slumped down on a stool next to the kitchen counter.

'I don't see why you're making such a big deal about it.'

'I'm making a big deal because I will end up paying the fine.'

'Yeah and I'll pay you back.' Nick said sarcastically.

My dad grabbed him by the collar of his coat and almost pulled him off of his feet.

I went to push them apart, but I got flung back by them struggling.

'Will you two stop it, this isn't helping.'

My dad faced me and shouted 'Go upstairs; this is between me and your brother.'

'But dad……..' I was cut off by my dad grabbing my arm and shoving me out of the room.

'It's a good job Nathan is staying over a friend's house; I'd rather be elsewhere than listening to you.'

I ran upstairs and picked up the phone immediately, dialling Uncle Mikes number, I could still hear them yelling downstairs.

'Hello?'

'Uncle mike, its me' I said trying to fight back tears

'Lea, hi, why are you calling so late?'

'Dad and nick have been yelling at each other for ages and they won't stop, I'm frightened dad might hurt Nick.' I was loosing my breath, whilst trying to stop myself crying.

'Ok ok calm down I'll be right there. You just stay upstairs until I get there.' He hung up the phone.

I put some music on to try to drown out the shouting.

'It's the second time this has happened nick. Do you think it's funny?' Lincoln yelled into his son's face.

Nick just shrugged his shoulders.

Lincoln pushed him up against a door frame, Nick winced slightly.

'If it makes you feel better dad, then beat me up.' Nick spat back

Lincoln let go of him and he fell into a heap on the floor.

Lincoln lit up a cigarette.

'If you want to throw your life away then you can, but not whilst you are living in my house.'

'Fine then, I'll go...'

'I didn't say you had to leave. Whilst you live in this house you will do as you are told.' Lincoln yelled

'It was just a bit of pot. I don't know why you're getting so worked up about it. It's not like you haven't done the same.'

Lincoln spun round and caught nick on the side of the cheek with his fist. Nick stumbled back.

All of a sudden there was a banging noise on the door. Nick recognised Michael's voice immediately.

'Who the hell is that?' Lincoln stalked over to the front door and opened it.

'Michael, what the hell are you doing here?'

Michael barged past Lincoln and went straight to Nick.

'Are you ok? Did he hurt you?'

'No not really, he tried to hit me but only just caught me. Obviously loosing his touch.' Nick sneered

'You little…..' Lincoln lunged at him

Michael stood between them and pushed Lincoln away.

'What are you doing? Trying to knock some sense into him, like you did with me?' Michael spat at him.

'This is nothing to do with you Michael. Why did you come here anyway?'

'Leanne called me she was scared.'

'What?'

'She thought you might hurt Nick and do something you regret.'

'Nick, go and get some things together you can stay with me until he calms down.'

Nick went to go upstairs.

'He isn't going anywhere.' Lincoln stood at the bottom of the stairs blocking the way.

'Linc, just let me take him, you both need to calm down.' Michael was trying to appeal to Lincolns laid back nature.

Lincoln sighed and moved away.

'Tap on Leanne's door, see if she wants to come as well.' Nick went upstairs.

Lincoln went to the fridge and got a beer out.

'Linc, they are great kids. Yeah they mess up occasionally but who doesn't.'

'Yeah ok.' He walked past Michael and slumped on the couch.

Nick came downstairs with a bag.

'Lea's going to stay here; I said I'd call her later.'

Michael nodded

'I'll call you in the morning Linc.'

They walked out of the door and closed it behind them.

Leanne was listening from upstairs and heard Michael and Nick leave. She decided not to go with them after hearing Michael shouting at Lincoln. She wasn't scared of her dad but she was scared for her brother. He always wound Lincoln up. He had shocked her slightly when he gabbed her by the arm and that's why she called Michael.

She went to the bathroom to wash her face, and then went downstairs. Lincoln was sat in the living room. He heard Leanne come downstairs then go into the kitchen.

She saw that the plates from diner hadn't been cleared up and started to do that.

Lincoln came in and started to help her, she didn't say a word to him.

'You don't have to be scared of me.' He sighed

She turned round and looked him straight in the eye.

'I'm not scared of you, I was scared for Nick. I've heard Uncle Mike talking about the way you used to beat him up to keep him out of trouble.'

'Michael had no right to tell you those things.'

'He didn't I heard him telling nick. I guess he just wanted to keep me out of it. Protect me or something.' She almost shouted at him

'I just want the best for You, Nick and Nathan; I don't want you all to end up like me.'

'When are you going to start bullying Nathan? You think this is all about you. You think nick does these things to get to you. He doesn't.' Leanne was fighting tears back

'He makes it look like it's just to piss you off but it isn't' she was clearly crying now.

She sat down at the table with her head in her hands.

Lincoln put his large hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

He sat down at the table with her.

'What is it all about then? I'll be dammed if I know.' He sighed

'He misses Mom. I hardly remember her but he does. We all wish you'd talk about her more. You know the three of us sit upstairs and Nick talks about things he remembers about her.'

Lincoln hit the table with his fist.

'Why don't you tell me these things?'

'How could we, you bite our heads off if we are a minute past our curfews. It's worse with Nick because he remembers her' Leanne sighed and got up to put the kettle on.

Lincoln stood up. 'How am I supposed to show you all that I feel the same? There isn't a moment that goes past when I don't think about her or wish she was still here.'

'I know dad. But you're not the only one.' She turned to look at him.

'Just give him and all of us a break, he'll be ok. You just need to be human sometimes and not always try to be super dad.' She smiled and stepped towards him.

He wrapped his arms around her and they hugged for what seemed like an eternity.

Leanne pulled away from his chest.

'I was going to make some hot chocolate, but I'm too tiered now, I think I'm going to go to bed.'

'Yeah me too.' He said looking at his watch.

He put his arm round her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

'Sleep tight, Lea. I promise I'll sort this mess out tomorrow.'

As they went upstairs Leanne's mobile buzzed.

'It must be Nick, night dad.' She went into her room and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leanne woke up the next morning to silence; normally she would hear Nick playing his music loudly on a Saturday morning. He wouldn't get up until midday but just lay in bed listening to a CD and she would hear Nathan bouncing a ball around the house and dad telling him off.

She walked out of her bedroom. The upstairs of the house was empty and she couldn't hear her dad downstairs.

Whilst making herself some breakfast Leanne thought about last night. She decided to call Nick.

She picked up the hand set and dialled Michael's number.

'Hello?' a female voice answered it was Sara, Michaels wife

'Hi Sara, its Leanne. Is Nick still there?'

'Hi Lea, is everything ok now?' Sara sounded concerned

'It's getting there, sorry to have dragged Uncle Mike away last night. Jamie and josh didn't miss him too much did he?'

'That's ok sweetie, if you ever need to chat, I'm here for you as well. You know girlie stuff.' She giggled

'Thanks Sara, that means a lot.'

'Mike and Nick left about 2 minutes ago, to come back to your place.'

'Ok, thanks. I'll pop round later to see you.'

'I'll look forward to it.'

As she hung up the phone Lincoln came in the side door.

'Hi dad, where have you been?'

'To the shop, dam paper boy missed us out again.' Lincoln rolled his eyes

Leanne nodded.

'Uncle Mike and Nick are on their way back.'

'Yeah, Michael called me earlier. I was thinking of having them round for a family lunch tomorrow. How does that sound?'

Leanne smiled

'That sounds great. I'm going to go and get dressed.'

In the car………….

'Don't worry your dad will have calmed down by now.' Michael looked over at Nick.

'I know, Leanne said he was ok last night after we went.' He nodded

'There you go then.' He smiled

'I can't believe how excited Jamie and Josh were to see me this morning and how did I get roped into taking them to play football tomorrow?' Nick laughed

'They are sneaky little kids and can wrap almost anyone round their little fingers. Sara's becoming wise to it. They have a time-out nearly every day now. They are getting to be a real handful.'

'Poor kids, I used to hate time-outs. Oh well I guess I'll be grounded for a bit anyway, so I can sympathise with them.'

They pulled up outside the house; both took a deep breath and got out of the car.

Nick used his key to open the door.

'Hello, anyone in?' Michael shouted from behind, making him jump.

'Jeez Uncle Mike.' Michael patted him on the shoulder.

'In here.' They heard Lincolns voice coming from the kitchen

'I'm going to put my stuff away.' Nick went upstairs

In the kitchen Lincoln was sat at the counter reading the paper.

'Hey Mike.' He looked up

'How are things?'

'I'm going to sort everything out. Thanks for last night, it really helped to calm the situation down, I was so mad at him, I probably would have done anything.' He sighed

'Try not to be too hard on him, but show him that you care.'

'Cheers mike.' He looked at him with sincerity in his eyes for the first time ever.

'Anyway, I'd better go and sort my kids out; they have probably had 5 time-outs already and are driving Sara crazy.'

Leanne and Nick came down the stairs; Nick had his head down and didn't look at Lincoln.

'Hi Uncle Mike.' Leanne beamed as she went to the fridge.

'Did dad mention to you about tomorrow?'

Michael looked at Lincoln.

'I was just about to.' Lincoln remembered

'Do you, Sara, Jamie and Josh want to come round for a family Lunch tomorrow?'

'Are you hiring caterers?' Michael laughed

'No I'm doing it myself, well with the help of my three wonderful kids.' Lincoln chuckled

'Oh god, I'm defiantly not coming then.'

'Uncle mike' Leanne and Nick both softly punched him in either side.

He laughed.

'Hey' Lincoln frowned

'Ok ok we'll come.'

Lincoln smiled; even Nick looked up at Lincoln and smiled slightly.

'That's settled then.' Lincoln got up and started to make a list of things he needed.

'Uncle Mike, can I get a lift with you? I promised Aunt Sara I'd come and see her.' Leanne asked

'Yeah sure as long as it's ok with your dad?' Michael looked over at Lincoln who was engrossed in a cookery book.

'Yeah that's fine; Nick can come and help me with the shopping.'

Michael smiled 'let's go then, you two have fun.' He winked at Nick

After they left Nick sat down at the table trying to make small talk with his dad.

'What time is Nathan coming back?' he asked

'We are picking him up on the way to the shops.'

'Ok. So he didn't beg to stay a bit longer?' Nick asked

'Yeah but I told him he had to come shopping with us.'

'The police called this morning….' Lincoln said without looking at him.

'What did they say?' nick looked at the floor

'They are giving you a caution; I have to take you to the station later.'

'No fine then?' nick looked surprised.

'No, looks like you got off lightly there.' Lincoln walked over to where he sat.

'You're grounded for a month, no TV, no phone, no video games.' Lincoln picked up his car keys.

'Kind of asked for that didn't I?' nick got up and followed him out of the house.

'Yeah, but at least we get time to sort our problems out with no interruptions.' Lincoln swung his arm round Nick's shoulders.

Nick smiled.

'I don't think the 'no interruptions' bit will last long.' Thinking of his sibling's ability to make noise.

'I can always bribe them to leave us alone.'

They both laughed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chp 3

Over at the Schofield house the twins were playing noisily in the back garden, whilst Sara was tidying up in the house.

'Give it back. Its mine.' Josh shouted and grabbed Jamie's shirt.

'No its mine.' He pushed josh away.

Jamie screamed at the top of his voice and ran towards josh, pushing him to the floor.

'I hate you.'

Josh grabbed and pinched Jamie as they rolled on the floor fighting.

Sara came charging through the back door and at the same time Michael came running though the side gate with Leanne following close behind him.

'What's going on?' Michael shouted in a deafening tone.

The two boys stopped moving and looked round to see where their dad's voice was coming from.

'You two get up now.' Sara yelled

They didn't move they just continued shoving each other on the ground.

Michael strode over to them and grabbed the back of Jamie's shirt and pulled him away.

'Listen to your mum and do as you're told.' He yelled whilst grabbing Josh's arm with his free hand.

'It was his fault he started it.' Jamie struggled to get away from Michael.

Michael let go of his shirt but quickly grabbed his arm and dragged both of them inside behind him.

Sara and Leanne looked at each other wide eyed and went inside behind them.

'Sit there, don't move and don't make a sound.' He pointed to two chairs at opposite ends of the table.

The twins hung their heads and sat silently, Leanne had never seen Michael like this with the boys.

'Lincoln has invited us all round for a family lunch tomorrow.' Michael looked at Sara who looked at the boys and rolled her eyes.

'Well I suppose we could always leave the boys with Mrs Jones next door.' Sara said trying not to smile.

Michael looked over at them and smiled. Mrs Jones was a 60 year old woman with a hairy face who always kissed them on the cheek when she saw them.

Michael walked over to where the twins were sat and leaned on the table with his hands. He looked over his shoulder at Leanne and Sara 'Can you give us a couple of minutes?'

They both nodded and left the room.

'What's Uncle Mike going to do?' Leanne whispered

Sara shrugged her shoulders.

Michael quite often told the boys off for not listening to her and being cheeky to her.

'I expect they will come creeping to me with an apology.'

Leanne smiled

'Anyway, show me your new clothes from your shopping spree last week.' Leanne clapped her hands together getting excited and followed Sara upstairs.

After 10 minutes of riffling through Sara's wardrobe they heard Michael downstairs.

'Sara.' Michael called

'Everything ok?' Sara tilted her head to one side.

Michael smiled and nodded.

'Don't worry they won't be giving you trouble for a while.'

'What did you do?' Sara walked downstairs slowly with Leanne following her.

Michael Laughed. 'Don't worry. Just trust me.'

Sara peered round into the kitchen, they twins were still sat in the same position.

'I've got a few things to sort out in the study, I'll be while and then we'll go out and look for that new sofa you wanted?'

'What about these two?' Sara pointed

'They can stay there for a while, won't do them any harm.'

'Will it boys?' he shouted over to them

They both shook their heads looking very sorry for themselves.

'Want some lemonade.' Sara looked at Leanne.

She nodded her head.

'Let's go and sit outside.'

Sara carried a tray with jugs and glasses and what looked like homemade biscuits.

'Is this all homemade?' Leanne asked

Sara nodded triumphantly

'Must be an old people thing. My dad has started cooking and stuff, he's even cooking from scratch tomorrow.'

'Really? Hey I'm not old!' Sara smiled

'How are things with you now? Nick seemed pretty wired when he was round here last night.'

'I just can't believe he got caught with pot again. I mean way to wind my dad up!' Leanne shook her head.

'At least the situation calmed down, you did the right thing ringing Michael. Has Nathan noticed any tension?'

'Uncle Mike really helped, I'm glad Nathan wasn't there, he hasn't really picked up on anything. I just hope things can get back to normal, I can't believe dad more or less hit Nick.'

'Yeah they have both got a lot of making up to do. ' Sara sighed

'Maybe Uncle Mike could come round and give them a time-out like he did with Jamie and josh.' Leanne giggled

'Well whatever he said to them, it's defiantly working. They'd normally be running around now, if it was me that had told them off.'

'Do you think you are going to have anymore kids?'

'I really don't know at the moment, we haven't really talked about it.'

'I think you should and make sure it's a girl, we are getting over run by boys.' Leanne smiled

'Anything new with you? Any boys on the scene?' Sara probed.

Leanne blushed slightly and paused, she knew she could trust Sara and decided to confide in her.

'Well there is this one guy; I've been out with him a few times now. He's a couple of years older, so you can't tell my dad or Nick. Promise me you won't' Leanne pleaded

'Don't worry I won't. How did you meet him?' Sara rolled her eyes

'He goes to my school, Nick knows him from when they were really little but doesn't really talk to him any more. I really like him but my dad would lock me in my room for ever if he knew I was seeing anyone.'

'Just be careful and make sure you don't do anything you don't want to.' Sara warned

'I know, but I think I'm ready for…. You know what?' Leanne breathed in deeply

'I'm not telling you to do it or not to do it, but just make sure you are 100 ready. Especially because he is older.' Sara was beginning to regret asking

'I know.' Leanne smiled and sighed

They sat for a while relaxing and chatting for a while until Leanne's mobile buzzed.

On the phone

'Hi dad.'

'Are you still at Michael and Sara's?'

'Yeah I'm still here.'

'We are just on our way back home; do you want us to pick you?'

Leanne thought, Michael and Sara's was only a 5 minute walk from home but it was a hot day.

'Yeah that'd be great.'

'See you in about 10-15 minutes.'

'Ok dad, bye.' She hung up the phone.

'They are coming to pick me up on their way back.'

Sara stood up.

'Ok, why don't we go and see how Jamie and Josh are doing, I'll be amazed if they are still sat there.'

They both went inside and peered round the corner.

Jamie had his arms on the table and his head rested in them and Josh was looking at the ceiling and swinging his legs.

'Do you two want a drink?' Sara asked making them jump.

'Yes please.' They said in unison.

Sara gave Leanne a quirky look.

'I'm just going to the bathroom.' Leanne rushed off

Sara placed their drinks on the table and stood back.

'So what did your dad say?'

They both remained silent and looked at each other.

'Come on tell me.' Sara was getting curious now.

Josh took a deep breath.

'He said that if he ever caught us not listening to you or being naughty then he'd take all our video games and DVD's away.'

'And he said we'd get a really hard spanking.' Jamie added.

'I see. Do you believe him when he says that?' Sara asked

They both nodded and Leanne walked back into the room.

'His voice was really scary, like Uncle Lincolns is when he tells Nathan off.'

'So you promise me you'll try and behave from now on?' Sara looked at them intently

'We'll try.' They said together.

'That's good enough for me.' She smiled

They stood up from their seats.

'Hang on, not so fast. Its ok by me, but your dad has the final word.' She pointed back to their seats.

They all heard the door to the study open and Michael came down stairs. Everyone turned to look at him when he entered the room.

'What?' he asked

The boys looked away, Sara and Leanne just laughed.

'Everything ok?' Michael asked looking in the direction of the twins.

'Yep' Sara smiled

'Why don't you two go and play in the living room?' Michael said to the boys

They both got up and raced towards the doorway where Michael was stood. He stepped in front of them and they looked up at him.

'Remember what I said earlier.' He said sternly

They both looked at the floor.

'Yes sir.' They said together.

'Go on then.' He moved out of the way.

'Do you need a ride home Leanne?' he asked

'No thanks, uncle mike, my dad will be here……' she looked at her watch

'About now actually. They are picking me up on the way back from shopping.'

Just then the doorbell rang. Sara answered it.

'Hi Lincoln, boys. Come on in.' she showed them through the door.

'Did you get my banana milk I asked for?'

'Yeah, we did, I remembered it!' Nick rolled his eyes.

'You staying for a drink?' Michael asked going to the fridge

'Better not, got loads of stuff to put away.' Lincoln sighed

'Thanks for the invite for tomorrow Lincoln, we'd love to come, do you need me to bring anything?' Sara asked.

'No just yourselves will be fine.'

'We might just come on our own, the way the twins have been going today I don't know if I want to take them out in public.' Michael laughed

'Well you can do a trial run later when you look for your new sofa.' Leanne suggested.


End file.
